His Regret or Not?
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sakura a young kunoichi who is in love with Sasuke and he is fed up with her endless attempts to make him go out with her. What will happen when he finally snapped at her? Will Sakura just shrugged it off & continue her attempts on asking Sasuke out or should she just give up and stop for good? NON-MASSSACRE SASUxSAKUxITA :) R
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO~ **

**Summary: **Sakura a young kunoichi who is in love with Sasuke and he is fed up with her endless attempts to make him go out with her. What will happen when he finally snapped at her? Will Sakura just shrugged it off or give up and stop? NON-MASSSACRE SASUxSAKUxITA

…

"Sasuke-dear at least eat your breakfast" His mom said sighing as his son just grabbed a couple of onigiri and munch it on his way out to leave the house to meet his team.

"Mou Anata can you scare Sasuke a bit so he can eat a proper meal?" Mikoto said to her husband.

"Hn…" Fugaku said as he smirked and closed his eyes proud at his son Sasuke.

Mikoto sighed and just sipped her tea.

He stopped and gave a soft smile to his mom.

"Itekimasu Kaa-chan I have to train more" He said and left.

'_I have to catch up with Aniki'_ He thought as he made his way to the bridge and on the way he finished his food and leaned on the railing and closed his eyes and wait for his team.

…

A girl yawned softly as she got up and stretch.

"Morning Kaa-chan Otou-chan~" Sakura said as she glanced at the picture on her desk a soft smile plastered on her face. It's been 5 years since her parents died.

She then glanced at her clock.

"Ah! 10 mins late! Sasuke-kun must be there already! Yosh this is another chance! I hope he'll notice my feelings" She said and placed her hand on her chest and sighed dreamily and rushed to her bathroom to fix herself.

…

Sakura ran to the bridge hoping to be on time cause she wants a little alone time with Sasuke even just a bit and talk to him alone.

Sakura's eyes shined as she saw him on the bridge leaning on it with his eyes close waiting patiently for his team.

She walked briskly towards him and got to his side.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully and leaned against the rails.

'_Hn… Annoying...There she goes again again and again when will she stop?…I just hope she's not this dense to totally notice that she doesn't have a chance with me. It's not like I hate her. I just don't like her plus the fact she's annoying…' _Sasuke thought and opened his eyes and glanced a little at her and saw her cheerful smile and bright eyes staring at him.

"Hn.." He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Sakura just nodded and bit her lip and rested her elbow on the rails.

'_Should I ask how did his week go? Or the weather? GAAAH!~' _Sakura thought going crazy wanting to start a conversation with him.

"Anooo…Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started and Sasuke again opened his eyes to look at her.

"how are.. you?" She asked god she wanted to slap herself for that dumb question.

She bit her lip as she noticed him not answering.  
"I mean how did your week go?" She said laughing a little and scratching her head.

Sasuke blinked.

'_How are you?'_ He thought weirdly at her question.

"I'm fine.." he voiced out and silence once again engulf them.

"Ahh.. I see..That's good" Sakura said her lips forming into a pout and let out a silent sigh.

But Sakura didn't give up.

"Sasuke-kun if your~" Sakura started.

"GOODMORNING SAKURA-CHAN TEME!~" Naruto shouted with glee as he approached his team with a goofy smile.

Sakura's head bowed at being interrupted.

"Morning Naruto.." She mumbled and turned to him.

Naruto smiled.

"Man! I wish sensei was here already so I can train now! I want some action!" Naruto said punching the air.

Sakura just giggled at Naruto's antics.

**POOF!**

And their sensei was here after an hour.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto shouted and pointed a finger at him.

"Well you know I got lost and all~" He started.

"Whatever sensei let's train now wooh!~" Naruto said.

"Now now Naruto don't get fired up now…" Kakashi said rubbing the blondes head.

"Well then I see everyone's here let's start" Kakashi said and Naruto smiled in excitement and Sakura just nodded while Sasuke smirked.

…

After training…

"That was awesome! I learned how to control my chakra!" Naruto said in glee.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan you have to teach me a trick on how to mold it more ok?" Naruto said pleading.

"Dobe.. pathetic can't even use his brain" Sasuke said teasing Naruto.

"Shut up Teme! Ne Sakura-chan! Ja Ja! Ramen here I come" Naruto said and ran away.

"Hn.." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's leaving figure.

Sakura then noticed it was just the 2 of them. She bit her lip and inhaled nervously.

'Go Sakura ask him you can do this! He might say yes today!' He innerself cheered trying to push her.

She gasped silently as she saw Sasuke leaving already.

She walked and stopped.

"Ano!" She said closing her eyes again not wanting to feel rejected again.

Sasuke stopped his tracks but didn't turn to her.

"What?" He asked and closed his eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath and mustered all her courage.

"Are…Are you free today? If you are would you like to go out on a da-" Sakura said a little fast but she was cut of by Sasuke.

"Aren't you tired?" He said sighing getting a little irritated.

"Tired?" Sakura whispered a little confused.

The wind blew.

"Sakura..." he turned to face her.

"Stop.. This is going nowhere can't you see you don't have a chance… just give up.. it's really getting annoying.. You should be training more to be a better ninja all you do is ask me out.. Sakura the truth is I don't like you and I've had enough of you annoying me…Just leave me alone…" He ended his statement and looked at her. His eyes widen a little at her expression. Her face. She's trying to keep a cool face and her eyes shining with tears but she didn't let them fall.

She looked down and bit her lip and swallowed not wanting to get choked.

"Ahh.. Souka Naruhodo.. Gomen Sasuke-kun~" She said bowing and closed her eyes as she felt her breathing heard and her chest tightening her heartbeat pounding hard dan she really wanted to cry but not in front of him Sasuke will just hate her more. After all crying to ninja are considered weak. Ninja must conceal their emotions well. She wiped her eyes to prevent the tears and stood up straight and smiled at him.

"Ja~ Well then I'll see you around then~" Sakura said smiling at him and ran off leaving him.

Sasuke blinked and a little bit surprise by her action. Usually she just smiles and says

'_I won't give up Sasuke-kun!'_

'_I bet she'll just shrug off everything I said…' _Sasuke thought and sighed and walked going home.

Little did he know our Sakura absorb everything he said finally crushing her heart into million pieces.

**/DONE/**

**yeah!~ review people and I will continue! Yaw! Let me know wat ya think! **

**hope you guys like it!~ thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO~**

**Chapter 2~**

**Ok so I wont be using much Japanese phrases much now haha! Since some of ma readers kinda complain? IDK but it just suddenly came out while me writing so I'm sorry again… **

**So enjoy the story read and review! Thank you! I hope you'll be looking forward to this story.**

…

Sakura ran as fast as she can wanting to get away with everything. Allot of thoughts consumes her.

_I want to die_

_Mom Dad I miss you!_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Your annoying…_

_I don't like you…_

_Leave me alone…_

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

'_I'm always alone… I have nothing… No family… Nothing to lean on…'_ Sakura thought as tears fall onto her cheeks and slowed down her feet as she reached her home.

'_Why did I end up here?'_ She thought memories going back to her.

She glanced at her used to be home. The Haruno house… It was her home when her parents were still alive. Ever since her parents got killed she still lives in the Haruno's mansion cause she was still a minor. But things started to change as Sakura became a Genin. The law requires her to move out and start to become independent kunoichi. Every after mission and training she has to attend her part time job enough to support herself.

She sighed and looked down. She doesn't want memories to consume her.

"_Home huh?"_ She thought and walked away and went straight to her apartment

She got inside her apartment and locked the door. And took a quick bath and changed clothes and flopped down on her single size bed and put an arm over her eyes blocking her vision and just wanted to close her eyes and forget everything for today. Forget Sasuke even just a little while.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ She thought.

'_No it's Sasuke starting today…'_ She thought sadly.

'_I have to start acting right…' _She thought not getting use to the new.

'_I have to do this it's for Sasuke-kun I mean Sasuke…'_ She thought determined.

_YES! For Sasuke… Cause I like him so much… That.. I.. Need to do this for.. Him…_

She turned to her left and saw the team 7 picture she averted her gaze to the picture of her parents and sighed and closed her eyes and a tear fell on the side of her face as she went to sleep.

…

"Tadaima…" Sasuke muttered as he set his ninja shoes on the stairs and got walked inside the Uchiha manor.

"Welcome home Sasuke-dear~" Mikoto said and popped her head on the door of the kitchen and set the food on the table for their afternoon snack.

"Hn.." His father nodded at his presence.

Suddenly they heard the door opened again as well.

"Tadaima.." Another deep smooth voice said as he stepped inside.

Sasuke glanced at his way and his eyes widen.

"Aniki" He smirked at his brother slash idol.

"Itachi-dear how was the mission? I bet you're tired and just in time I made your favorite snack" Mikoto squealed as she set the tea down on the table.

He smiled and sat down on the dining table.

"Arigato Mom.." he said giving her a smile and turned to his father and bowed.

His father smirked proud of his eldest son. Being an Anbu at age 16.

As the family eat their snack… Itachi started to have a conversation.

"So how was training with your team today little brother?" He inquired and glanced at Sasuke as he took a bit of his Dango.

It irked Sasuke a little bit at the mention of his team. He suddenly remembered Sakura.

"Hn, It was fine..." he said and a smiling Sakura appeared on his mind and he shrugged it off.

_Gomen Sasuke-kun…_

Those words echoed in his head and he suddenly felt his system numb but still ignored it.

"Damn.." He thought as another image of Sakura crying and apologizing in front of him.

"Better get stronger ok?" Itachi said and poked Sasuke's forehead and took a last bite of his Dango and got up thanked and wore his ninja shoes to train in the forest.

"Hn…" he rubbed his head. And stood up as well and got up and went to his room and give thanks for the snack.

"But you didn't even finish like Itachi—" Mikoto started but sighed and turn to her husband.

"They're really like you" Mikoto giggled and poured another tea onto her husband's cup.

He chuckled.

"They are my sons after all" He said smirking with pride.

Mikoto pouted and kissed his husband's cheek and gathered all the empty plates and set them in the sink.

…

Sasuke got inside his room and sat on his bed and glanced at the picture of his team and his gaze fell on Sakura.

"Hn…" He closed his eyes and another image of Sakura smiling at him.

_Sasuke-kun!_

He opened his eyes again.

"Damn it.." He mumbled scowling.

"Get out of my head…" He thought as he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to forget about Sakura.

Still the memories kept on replying in his mind on how he told her off away.

He sighed and stood up and ran his hands through his chicken butt hair and made his way out to the forest to train. To keep his mind of Sakura…

"She really is annoying…" He mumbled and shoved his hands on his pocket as he made his way to train.

_'It's not my fault...' _

…

Sakura sighed happily as she finished her part time job in the small stand of food service in Konoha. Enough to support herself and trying not to get kick out in her apartment.

_'I hope my landlady doesn't kick me out yet… I haven't paid since last month...'_ Sakura thought worriedly as she walked on her way hope and count the money she received in her last mission and her paycheck for today.

"Mou, it's still not enough..." She mumbled frowning.

"I have to might as well apply for a second job" Sakura thought her head dropping.

Suddenly she bump into a figure and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry..." She said bowing immediately and looked up to the figure and blushed as she found him handsome.

"It's fine..." He said giving her a soft smile.

She bowed her head hiding her blushed.

"I'm really sorry…" She said blushing hard.

"It's alright you can put your head up now…" He said and placed a hand on her head.

Sakura looked up and blinked as she absorbed the physical appearance of the person.

'_Tall, Handsome, Strong looking and kinda resembles Sasuke-kun a bit like an older version' _Sakura thought and she frowned mentally as she remembered Sasuke again.

'_GO GIRL! THIS HOT DUDE IS WAY BETTER THAN SASUKE that cold hearted ice cube that didn't give a shit about us'_ Her inner shouted with venom and glee.

'_I have to get over Sasuke! I have to!' _She thought determined.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, as he found her not responding to him he touched her cheek gently.

She wanted to faint at the handsome man in front of her.

"I… I'm fine" She said laughing and stepped back as she made a fool out of herself infront of this handsome man.

He chuckled at this girl's reaction.

'_Most girls would usually glopped me now… This girl is interesting..'_ he thought as he observed her.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled as he looked at her and studied her features.

Sakura stopped laughing and stared at him weirdly for staring at her intimately like trying to figure her out.

'_She looks familiar where did I saw her?'_ He thought trying to remember and he did and remembered her soft sweet smile on the picture in Sasuke's room.

'_Ahh… She's the one on the picture of my little brother's team…So it seems this is my little brother's female teammate'_ he thought taking an interest in her and he thought she looked beautiful, nice, caring a perfect girlfriend.

His thoughts are broken as Sakura started to speak.

"Anoo…Uhh…" Sakura started not knowing what to call him.

"It's Itachi.." he said chuckling a little at her.

She bit her lip in embarrassed.

"Itachi-san..Well I have to get going so… I'm sorry again..." She said she was about to leave a hand caught her hand.

"Wait..." He started and he felt a bolt of connection as he touched her hand.

Sakura blushed but didn't turn to him not wanting to see her red face.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Your name..." He asked wanting to know her name.

"It's Sakura…" She breath out and Itachi pulled her a little towards him.

He stared at her eyes. Onyx clashed with Emerald.

He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Aa. It suites you…Well it's nice to meet you Cherry blossom…See you around then…" he said giving her a soft smile and vanished out of her presence.

'_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~ you go girl I bet he is so in to us! Gosh! Let's get him already!'_ Her inner shouted wanting to meet the handsome raven-haired dude named Itachi again.

Sakura blinked and blushed wanting to faint right now and then.

She just then sighed dreamily.

"Itachi…" She whispered his name smiling.

'_I want to meet you again.' _She thought as she made her way home…

OHHHH!~ what will happen now to our Sasuke-kun… Another sibling rivalry will rise instead of getting stronger ninja… this will be a battle on Sakura's heart XD

…

**Read and review hoho! I love reviews tell me ur thoughts flame all u want ya'll XD thank you!**

**review and i'll update ASAP! XD **

**/DONE/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!~**

**Bla bla and the disclaimer thing…XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…  
THANK YOU GUYS! For the reviews love to hear your thoughts and thanks to those who follow and favorite me and my stories. Appreciate it lotsss! **

**NOTE: And some of you guys are asking for their ages.  
hmmm. Itachi is obviously I mention in my prev. chap or idk is 16 and Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are 12 XD there ya go..  
and yeah the team and everyone know about her parents being dead but she doing a part time job no cause they thought the law is still covering up her expenses but not anymore since she's a full pledge Genin. **

**So well there ya go XD sorry again if there is any confusion and stuff.**

**Anyways here's the 3****rd****chapter!**

**ENJOY!~**

**Chapter 3**

…

**Next day!~**

Sasuke as usual already on the meeting place of his team the bridge with his usual pose elbows resting on the rails and eyes close waiting for his team and teacher.

After like 15 minutes he heard footsteps.

'_It must be Sakura'_ he thought bracing himself on her morning rituals on him.

He waited but nothing came. He opened his eyes and glanced a little at her side and saw her doing the same pose as him but she is staring blankly at the waters.

Sakura noticed someone staring at her and she turned to his side and caught Sasuke giving her a sideway glance and she stared back and swallowed her breathe.

'_I'm not ready yet! I don't know what to say to him! Should I shut up if I talk he might get piss off at me!'_ Sakura panicked hear heart pounding with nervousness and breaking as he saw his stare towards her.

'_She's acting really weird... It is because of what I said.. Sakura would never take it seriously… Cause she's…Sakura…'_ Sasuke thought eyes squinting a little. Lame reason Sasuke. Haha! Sasuke knew Sakura would always stay by his side and confess her undying love for him right about now but what's going on?

Sakura just gulped she thought Sasuke was getting annoyed at her.

She bowed her head.

"Ohayo…Sasuke..." She greeted him smiling nervously and got back staring in the water.

Sasuke blinked.

'_Morning Sasuke?'_ He thought something was missing…

_Sasuke?_

_Sasuke?_

_**SASUKE?!**_

'_She forgot the damn suffix! What happen?! Something is definitely wrong with her'_ he thought but kept his cool composure and just.

'_It's your fault you baka for telling her off now look! She's sad cause of us!' _His inner said.

'_No Sakura's not like that I've said mean things to her but she always shrugged it off… Cause she…...'_ He thought back at his inner.

'_She what?'_ His inner said tapping his foot.

'_Cause she likes me?…'_ He thought going sad feeling empty without her bugging him.

'_And you like her too you to right?' His _inner said grinning.

'_Ye-NO! shut up..'_ He thought back and shut his inner out.

"Hn.." At her statement and went back to his usual pose.

'_It will be back to normal swear… Something just happen to her…' _He thought positively and can't help but feel incomplete with her not making a move on him. Sasuke didn't want to admit it out loud but just the way Sakura treated him just now. He doesn't like it one bit bot one bit at all.

His thoughts were cut off by loud voice.

"GOODMORNING SAKURA-CHAN! TEME" Naruto said huffing as he smiled at Sakura and gave a sour face onto his rival as a playful greet.

"Morning Naruto" Sakura said smiling at him. Sasuke stiffen as he noticed she gave Naruto one of her sweet smiles.

"Hn…" he voiced out nodding towards Naruto's direction.

After like 2 hours waiting for their sensei.

**POOF ALAS!~**

Their sensei is here smiling holding his precious Icha Icha Tactics.

"Morning my little pocketssss of sun shines!~" Kakashi sang out annoying the hell out of his students.

"Enough sensei! Let's have this mission on!" Naruto said pumping his fist on the air.

"Now, Now don't be bashful our mission level is only D rank-" He was cut of by Naruto.

"What the hell! D-rank! How can I be Hokage in those kind of mission" He said pouting and stomping his feet.

Kakashi just ignored Naruto and shrugged.

"Let's head out and Naruto shut up" Kakashi said and dragged Naruto out.

"WAIIITTT! AWWW! SENSEIII!" He screeched out.

Sakura just giggled and Sasuke missed the sound of her laughter and he gave her a glance and Sakura suddenly covered her mouth and thought that Sasuke got annoyed with her laughter and just followed Kakashi and Naruto immediately.

Sasuke just watched her back figure and followed along as well. He knew it Sakura was starting to get uncomfortable with hm.

…

It was 6 pm and it was dark.

"Phew that was tiring" Sakura said as she wiped her forehead and their team was done for their 3rd task. Which is cleaning the polluted river in the Tea country.

"Sa! Let's take a break for now! I already got the logs for us to set fire too" Naruto said smiling as he thought about food.

"For once you used your brain Dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

"Teme…" Naruto said glaring at him and set the log down.

"Guys calm down…E? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking around and stepped a little away from Sasuke not wanting to think she's clinging to him like always and little did she knew Sasuke noticed it and become a little stiff. She's been ignoring him. And only asked or talk to him if its needed and it bug him to no end. Did Sakura find someone else? Did she hate him? Did she give up already? Did she got tired of him? Allot of thoughts consumes Sasuke's head and he just shook it off for now. He might inquire her as the got home to Konoha.

'_I'll just observe more…'_ He thought and gave Sakura a secret glance.

"Maybe reading one of his you know again..." Naruto grumbled as he sat down and set the food.

Sakura just shrugged. While Sasuke made a few hand seals and blew a little fire on the log to set the fire.

"I'll go get some water for us..." Sakura said and grabbed Naruto, Sasuke and her water bottle.

"Hai Hai Sakura-chan be careful or do you want me to go with you?" Naruto said munching on an Onigiri.

"It's fine Naruto" Sakura said and walked off.

**After 5 minutes….**

Sasuke swallowed some of his Onigiri and got another one and stood up and walked away.

'_I have to check on her…'_ he thought getting a little worried.

"Teme? Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"Just a walk..." He said to Naruto and left him.

"Hey Hey! Teme wait don't leave me here!" Naruto said but too late Sasuke's already gone.

…

**With Sasuke..**

'_Now where is she?'_ He thought as he activated his Sharingan and scanned the area for Sakura.

"Tsk" He mumbled not finding her. He closed his eyes and listen to an area where there he heard a sound of water flowing. He opened his eyes and walked to that direction.

He finally saw her gathering all their bottles and got up and started walking.

"Ah! Sasuke!" She gasped she turned around having face to face with him and she blushed as she felt herself close to his body and could feel the warm radiating of it.

She looked down shyly.

"Why are you here?" She asked stuttering a little.

"You took so long." He stated simply.

"Ahh.." Sakura said.

"Come on let's get going its dark…" He said grabbing her hand and pulled her. And it sent a bolt of connection with his and her body. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he liked the feeling of touching her hand.

"Wait uhh.." Sakura was startled with him holding her hand.

"With my Sharingan I can see in the dark better.. We'll get back faster…" he said simply and started walking again.

'_Figuresssss…. I knew it… he doesn't have feelings for me… I'm such a dumbass!.. told you Sakura stop hoping and start moving on'_ Sakura thought and sighed silently and followed Sasuke on their way back to their camp site.

…

"Damn were did those 2 go?" Naruto said yawning its been like 30 minutes of Sasuke being gone and one hour of Sakura being gone.

"Sasuke-teme better not hurt Sakura-chan.." Naruto said and fell asleep and yawned for the last time.

Kakashi just shrugged he knew Sasuke would protect Sakura anyway. And He too drifted to sleep next to the tree with his book beside him.

…

"Tsk.. I think we are lost…" Sasuke mumbled out not liking the situation. He turned his Sharingan off.

Sakura's eyes widen but she just looked down not wanting to over react. Sasuke wont like that.

"I thought..." Sakura started out confused.

"We've been going back to the same place over and over so it's seem we have to find shelter for now…" Sasuke said and pulled her hand again and activate his Sharingan trying to find a place to lodge for the night.

Sakura just blushed again at the felt of his soft warm hand on his. They both continue to walk.

After 5 minutes of walking Sasuke stopped and found a small cave enough for them to lodge for the night.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as she was taken away by an enemy.

"Shit.. Sakura!" He said and activated his Sharingan and dashed forward to find the enemy.

He glared at the enemy his Sharingan spinning with anger.

"Let go of her…" Sasuke said sternly not wanting to waste his chakra.

"I'm I afraid i wont lad I take a liking on this little girlfriend of yours" The enemy and twirling a piece of Sakura's hair.

Sakura bit her lip not wanting to feel scared.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered feeling scared.

_'I have to not show Sasuke-kun I'm scared he'll just see me as a burden again...'_ She thought and tried to break free from his strong hold.

"Shhhh…." The enemy said shushing her and breathe of her neck making Sakura shiver with fright not use to being treat this way by an enemy with a different touch.

"She's not my..." Sasuke started but he got angry as he saw the enemy touching his Sakura. He felt really angry at the thought of other men touching his Sakura.

'_What's this feeling?'_ He thought glaring at the enemy who held Sakura. He felt his chest tighten and his heart beating fast and it's not nice it hurt a little.

Sasuke clenched his fist and lung forward and appeared behind the enemy but the enemy threw Sakura aside and caught Sasuke's punch and threw him back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said wanting to go near Sasuke.

"Stay there don't move!" Sasuke said and wiped the blood near his lips.

'_I'll finish this!'_ He thought and did some hand seals and charge forward.

"Chidori!" He shouted and the enemy didn't have enough second chance to dodge and he died.

Sasuke fell on his knees panting and he turned to Sakura glad to find her safe.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said rushing to his side and caught him before he fell.

'_Sakura'_ He thought as he fainted.

Sakura carried Sasuke by her shoulder supporting him. After 5 minutes he became unconscious again.

"Where are we?" He asked a little weakly.

"Finding a shelter…" Sakura bit her lips as Sasuke moved away from her trying to stand by himself.

"Sasuke your still—" Sakura said worriedly.

"I'm fine now… Stop worrying..." He said not wanting to snap at her and he grabbed some log and did a few hand seals and made a mini torch and handed it to Sakura.

"Let's go I've found a cave awhile ago for us to lodge for tonight…" Sasuke said and lead the way.

Sakura just nodded meekly and followed him.

They made it inside the cave and Sasuke suddenly collapse and panted. Sakura gasped and dropped the torch on the ground gently and rushed to his side.

"Sasuke…" She said worriedly as she placed his head on her lap gently and inspect his condition.

Sasuke didn't answer he just panted feeling tired.

Suddenly the fire ran out.

Sakura gasped a little loud and moved close to Sasuke feeling scared of the darkness.

"Sakura" Sasuke stressed out not used to physical contact.  
"Gomen!" She said and scooted a little away from him.

'_Sasuke doesn't like me close to him…'_ Sakura thought moving away from him and she hugged her knees and she shivered feeling really scared of the dark.

'_She's scared…'_ He thought feeling worried for her.

"Sakura…" He murmured.

"Hm?" Sakura said stuttering.

Sakura felt his figure shifting and she felt him beside her.

"Sasuke.." She said and blushed as she felt his arm going around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

Sasuke noticed she is still shivering from the cold and darkness and pushed her head onto his chest wanting to calm her. Sakura blushed hard as she felt Sasuke's tone warm chest on her cheek.

"It's alright I'm here.." Sasuke murmured blushing a little wanting Sakura to be alright he can't bare seeing her like this. Don't get him wrong Sasuke doesn't like her. He just… cared for her alright.. XD

Sasuke felt her being comfy in his arms and he closed his eyes and feel the warmth of her body in his. He didn't want to admit it but he liked Sakura being close to him like this neither of them saying a word.

Sakura bit her lip as she's blushing like crazy.

'_I have to move Sasuke doesn't really like physical contact me plus him I'm sure he wants to push me already judging how close I am to him…'_ Sakura thought sadly.

Sasuke noticed that she's shifting a little away from him and he let her.

'_What's wrong? The Sakura I knew would take this chance to cuddle back and be crazy?' _He thought weirdly.

"I..I'm ..fine.." Sakura said stuttering a little and made an equal space between them.

'_He just feel pity towards me'_ Sakura thought sadly.

Sasuke glanced at her in the dark. He thanked the dark for hiding his pink tint on his cheeks as he was hugging Sakura a while ago.

"And..Sasuke…I'm…Sorry..about -" Sakura said biting her lip apologizing cause she's the one who cause Sasuke to be like this.

"It's fine…" Sasuke cut her off reassuringly.

"Thank you.. Sasuke.." She whispered smiling and hugged her knees getting accustomed with the darkness but the coldness no.

Sasuke noticed she's still shivering and he didn't want his team mate to shiver to death. He cared for her. Or like her? IDK XD

"Sakura.." He said.

"Y-yes?" Sakura said shivering.

"Come..here.." He stated.

She shifted a little and came closer to him.

"What is i-" Sakura started but she was cut off again by his hand pulling her close to him and her head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her warm in his body.

Sakura blushed hard and thanked the dark for hiding her blush. Sasuke as well to has a little blushed tinted on his cheeks.

"Sasuke.. I..I" Sakura said stuttering at the feel of Sasuke's warm body on hers.

"Were both cold…We can't afford to be sick...This way we'll both be warm for the rest of the night.." He reasoned out simply blushing and he kept his cool.

"Ahh.. Souka.." Sakura whispered and rested her cheek more on his chest wanting the warm to last. It's like a dream come true for her to stay with Sasuke this close.

'_He did it for a reason.. Not that he like me or cared or anything…'_ She thought sadly but she took this advantage to be in his arms.

'_At least I get to be in his arms… even just for tonight…'_ Sakura thought smiling a little.

"Sasuke..-kun…Arigato.." She whispered unsurely as she fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled a little and closed his eyes. Missing the suffix in his name.

"Hn.." He murmured and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

'_Am I falling for you? No, I just care cause she's my teammate … I don't know anymore… She really is annoying'_ He thought confused and went to sleep. And his inner is happily dancing proud of his Sasuke. XD

…

_**PREVEIW OF THE NEXT CHAP LOL!~ XD**_

"_When can I see you again?" He asked not turning around._

_Sakura blushed and pondered._

'_GOSH GIRL HE SO LIKES US!' Inner said in glee._

"_Tomorrow after training?" Sakura said a little unsure._

"_See you then.." He said smirking._

"_And take care on your way back…" He said softly giving her a gentle glance and closed the door._

…

**Ok so done with 3 what ya think ppl? Review I'll update! XD and lil sasusaku there LOL!~ : )**

**Thank you!~ ^_^**

**/DONE/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ~**

**There. Thank you for the reviews and all appreciated much!**

**And uh well… keep it up I will too.. and yeah on to the story and btw. I have allot of awesome reactions with u guys on chapter 3 it was just the right fluff right? XD thanks!**

**Anywayss! Here's**

**BTW! Guys! Merry Christmas! :) 3 **

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After a week….XD since their mission….**

Training as usual go the same with the team improving on their skills. But the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke seemed to grow more distant. Like nothing happened in their past mission. It was normal and more rather awkward for the 2. For Sasuke is acting normal like nothing happen being all his cold self and Sakura getting un-comfy the longer she's around Sasuke.

"UWAAHHH!~ DONE for today! Bye guys see you on Monday!" Naruto said happy for the long weekend rest.

Sakura just waved and Sasuke just blinked at Naruto's retreating figure.

Then it was just the two of them.

'_OK this is so more than awkward than the past days….'_ Sakura thought paling.

'_It's the perfect time you ask her about what's going on with her! Now do it!'_ Inner Sasuke pushed Sasuke to ask Sakura now.

'_Shut up… OK i… I'_ Sasuke thought stuttering shutting his inner out.

'_I should just leave now… Should I say goodbye?'_ Sakura thought asking her inner and she glanced at her watch and gasped a little she's late for her part time job.

"I'm late…" She murmured and turned away from Sasuke dashed off to her job.

'_Go girl! Don't say bye… He will probably get annoyed anyway!'_ Her inner said.

She has to pay her rent with in this week or else she'll get kicked out. Poor Sakura.

Sasuke was having a battle with his inner and he finally shut his inner up and.

"Sakura…" he started and glanced at her direction and his eyes widen a bit as she saw her running to a different direction already gone in his sight.

He glared, sighed and closed his eyes.

'_You dumbass! She's gone!'_ His inner shouted.

'_Oh so it's all my fault cause you keep on pestering me!'_ He said back his brows furrowed.

His inner just fled away.

Sasuke sighed and walked home to his home and looking forward for tonight's dinner well cause he is hungry after the tiresome training. XD

…

"Sasuke dear! Welcome home! Oh Itachi is with you as well gomen ... I didn't make dinner today so I called for the food delivery tonight is that ok with you dearies? It will be here a little while…" Mikoto asked scratching her head smiling.

"It's fine Mom..." The both said and took of their shoes and bowed to their parents as respect and sat down and Itachi started to asked Sasuke some question.

"Sasuke.." He started.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to his brother.

"Your teammate.." Itachi said.

"What about my teammate?" Sasuke asked cutting his brother off feeling a little irked again at the mention of his team he suddenly remembers Sakura.

_'Is is Naruto or Sakura?'_ Sasuke thought a little bit bothered Itachi never asked about anything involving his team before why now? he's a little worried that it might be Sakura he's been wanting to ask. It irked Sasuke allot...

"I mean.. do you know if~" He said starting again.

Then there is a knock on their manor and Mikoto smiled.

"The food here.. I'll go set the plates and Sasuke would you mind getting the food from the delivery person and Itachi-dear please help Sasuke…" Mikoto said and walked to the kitchen.

They both nodded.

"Hn"

Sasuke opened the door and looked up to see Sakura in front of his house.

His brows furrowed in confusion.

'_What the hell is she doing here?'_ He thought blinking staring at her blankly but inside he is totally confused on what's going on right now.

"Sakura…?" He said and stared at her.

'_CRAP! This is Sasuke's house!? Damn with so many Uchiha family why did I end up in Sasuke's home?!' _She thought wanting to run away from this spot.

"What are you?~" He trailed of and noticed her appearance he saw her wearing a white hat and a white apron and her carrying the food his mom ordered.

Sakura gulped.

'_Well this is embarrassing…KILL ME NOW!'_ She thought wanting to kill herself.

She just gulped and cleared her throat.

"Ano.. Good evening Sasuke I mean Uchiha-san… Here's the food that you ordered~" She started. And some voice cut her off and recognized it. It was a deep smooth voice.

"Little brother what's taking you so long..." He said and stepped out and glanced at Sasuke's gaze and smiled as he saw a familiar face.

He smirked at Sakura's way.

"Hello there Cherry Blossom, We meet again.." He said smiling at her softly.

It made Sasuke turned to Itachi and gave him a _'how the hell do you know my Sakura?!'_ look.

Sakura blushed and looked down.

'_SO that meansss! Itachi is the older brother of SASUKE?! EHHHHHH?!'_ Inner Sakura said in realization.

"Itachi..." She said mumbling and that surprise Sasuke for Sakura to know his brother's name.

'_Can I die now?!'_ Sakura thought gulping mentally at the situation she is in right now.

A confuse Sasuke and an amuse Itachi and a Sakura wanting to run XD

There was a big silence…

"Dearies! What's taking you so long..." Mikoto said popping out of the door.

"And I forgot the money here you go Itachi-chan.." His mom said and followed her son's gaze and it fell on the pink haired girl.

"Isn't this your teammate Sasuke-chan?" His mom inquired smiling.

Sakura just kept silent not knowing what to say.

"Yes…" He said sighing. but inside he is totally confuse on what's going on right now. Sakura wearing a worker's outfit. In front of his house. and Itachi being all play boyish and all to his Sakura i mean teamate!?

"Would you like to stay for dinner dear since you're here?" Mikoto said smiling.

Sasuke's eyes widen and looked at his mom and pouted a little at her attitude towards Sakura.

'_OH NO! Sasuke's getting annoyed..' _She thought scared.

"Anoo… Umm Uchiha-san here your order..Thank you for ordering with us..I'm sorry but I'm still working thank you again" Sakura said handing their orders to Sasuke and bowed respectfully. Sasuke shivered at the feeling of his hand lingered on her for a second and gently touched her hand and gave a questioning look. Like _'You need some explaining to do' Look_. Sakura wanted the feeling of his hand to last but too bad Sasuke would really like physical contact especially with her. Well cause Sasuke found her annoying.

Sasuke looked at Sakura curious at why she's taking this job. That's is he definitely needs to talk to her.

'_Why is she working?... at this night.. she should be resting and getting ready for tomorrows training….? Why isn't she telling me things anymore…?'_ Sasuke thought feeling mad at the same time worried and really really curious at what's going on with Sakura's life usually she always talks about anything to him even if its nonsense besides her confession. He sometimes listen to her rattle and found some of it interesting and he cant help but listen but of course Sasuke wouldn't admit that to her that he listen to some of her talking. That would make Sakura think she has a chance with him. He has a big ego pride being an Uchiha…LOL!~ XD

"Sasuke-chan let me help you..." Mikoto said taking the food in his hands and got inside pulling Sasuke along.

Sasuke gave Sakura a secret glance and glared as he saw his brother smiling at Sakura and talking to her.

"Chotto..Sakura.." Sasuke whispered looking at her with confused eyes and Sakura caught his stare and bit her lip.

"Sasuke-kun.." She murmured inaudible for him to hear.

"Here.." Itachi said giving her the money.

"Thank you Itachi-san.." Sakura said and count the money and Itachi walked inside but then.

"Wait.. you gave me too much money here's the change…" Sakura said calling to him and put out her hand.

Itachi then touched her hand and closed it with his hand.

"It's fine… I see you need it considering your taking a job… take it as a tip.." He said smiling at her softly and pushed her hand back gently.

"Demo.." Sakura said blushing at the feel of his hand and pushed her hand back giving the money.

"It's ok Sakura…I won't accept it.." he said turning around to walked inside and stopped.

"When can I see you again?" He asked not turning around.

Sakura blushed and pondered.

'_GOSH GIRL HE SO LIKES US!'_ Inner said in glee.

"Tomorrow after training?" Sakura said a little unsure.

"See you then.." He said smirking.

"And take care on your way back…" He said softly giving her a gentle glance and closed the door.

'_THAT WAS SO EMBARRASING CONSIDERING I DELIVRED FOOD IN SASUKE'S HOUSE! And got to know that Itachi is his older brother man! I'm so un-lucky I bet Sasuke hates me even more now….'_ Sakura thought sulking as she walks home..

…

"Aniki" Sasuke said a little octave down at his idol.

"Hn?"

"How come you know Sakura?" He inquired looking at him feeling a little jealous but didn't show it.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out lil bro" He said smiling at his brother and poked his forehead and grabbed his chopsticks and started eating.

Sasuke pouted. Itachi chuckled at his cute little brother's reaction.

"Mou…" He mumbled and rubbed his forehead and cant help but feel really jealous at Itachi.

'_Nii-san I wont loose to you.. Not my teammate too. I'm confident Sakura still likes me cause..'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Cause? Cause you like her too right!'_ His inner said in glee.

'_Ye-No! I just .. cause she's just my teammate that's all.. I cared a little..yeah I care that's all'_ He thought then shut his inner out again for fooling him again for the second time.

…

"Phew that was tiring.." Sakura said wiping her forehead with her hand.

"uhuh! I agree well now I need to go! Bye Teme Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and left.

Sakura wanted to stop Naruto cause she doesn't want to be alone with Sasuke.

**Awkward Silence…**

Sasuke gave a secret glance at her direction and found her a little stiff around him. Again. XD

Sakura swallowed and act natural.

"Well I guess I'll go too by-" Sakura said starting to walk away.

"Sakura.." He looked at her back and called her.

Sakura gulped silently.

'_Shit! He's talking to us?!'_ Sakura thought panicking.

'_KYA! Sasuke-kun is noticing us! I bet he likes us now! kYAA!'_ He alter ego said. Sakura just faced palmed mentally. There's no way Sasuke would like her.

'_I bet it's important..'_ Sakura thought cause Sasuke only calls her attention if its really really really important.

Inner Sakura just hung her head low in disappointment.

"Ye-Yes..?" Sakura said trying not to stutter and stopped.

'_What will I say?!'_ Sasuke thought his eyes squinting.

'_I don't know baka you called her!' _Inner Sasu said slapping his forehead.

'_JUST TALK OR ASK!'_ His inner said pushing him out of thoughts leaving him.

"You..Seem.. different….Lately…Are you alright?" He said mumbling looking down blushing a little. Not really use to talking with the female species except his mom. XD that's why he has a hard time voicing out his thoughts.

'_Tell me everything Sakura… like you used to…'_ He thought feeling a little sad. Really want to say those words but he can't put himself to.

Sakura turned around and looked at him confused.

"Sorry I didn't get that Sasuke?" She said looking at him now and Sasuke flinched at his name without the adoring suffix on it. He swallowed silently to clear his throat and spoke.

"You seem different lately…. Are you alright?" He asked a little clearer now but still not looking at her having a hard time constructing that simple sentence to her.

'_Damn.. I can't even look at her in the eye...'_ Sasuke thought feeling nervous but not showing it. He looked at her when he is glaring at her cause she's annoying or if she annoys the hell out of him by calling his name before.

Sakura's face flushed and bit her bottom lip.

'_He cares? No he couldn't thatssss soooo un-Sasuke like!'_ Sakura thought eyes widening.

'_Face it girl he likes us.. well now I guess?'_ Inner Sakura said in joy.

Sakura laughed nervously not knowing what to say and shut her inner out.

"Of course I'm fine Sasuke hehehe!" Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke scoffed and looked at her in the eye.

'_Tsk.. something is really wrong.._' He thought his eyes squinting.

"Sakura…Why are you taking a job? and it's not even in a proper schedule you could get yourself sick training and going to work…" He started and looked in to her eyes intently. Demanding her asking her questions.

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes away not wanting to be mesmerized by his tantalizing onyx eyes. Sasuke noticed she's getting un-comfortable and he sighed and closed his eyes. And he was taken aback by himself asking Sakura question like he seem to care about her so much and like he was so worried for her.

'_Damn! I got carried away!'_ Sasuke thought wanting to smack himself at his sudden burst of questions at Sakura.

"Forget it.." He said and put his hands on his pocket and started to leave. Not wanting to ask to much questions anymore.

"Sasuke-ku..Sasuke…Wait" Sakura suddenly touched his arm stopping him. And she noticed her holding Sasuke and she pulled back remembering he doesn't want her to touch him.

"Gomen.. I-" Sakura started as she blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke touched her hand and it both made them blushed and Sasuke loved the feeling of her soft hand in his. He turned to her.

"Sakura…Go home…" He said but deep down he doesn't want to let got.

Sakura looked down at the mention of the word home..

"I… I have no home..." She whispered looking down wanting to fight the tears back as she remembers her past. Sasuke's eyes got a little wide at her statement.

'_I have no home…'_

He shifted a little wanting to engulf her in a hug but Sakura let go of his arm feeling him un-comfy and scared that Sasuke might tell her mean words that she doesn't want to come out from his mouth of him. It just hurt her so much. But why does she even bother liking a boy like him that she doesn't stand a chance for him to love or like her a girl like her.

"I…I'm sorry…" She gasped cursed herself for being emotional and started running in a different direction leaving Sasuke again. Avoiding Sasuke again… not wanting to hear a thing from him. She just ran and ran away from him.

Sasuke sighed. Wanting to call her name. He wants to stop her. He wants to hold her again like their last mission and tell her that she could talk about anything to him again. He cant help but feel a little sad and he kinda miss the old Sakura the Sakura that is always cheerful and will be by his side no matter how she annoys the hell out of him. Sasuke can't help but admit to himself that…

'_I miss her...Old self...The old Sakura…'_ He thought feeling a little loss of something apart from his life.

"Tsk I should've stop her..." he murmured looking down and clenched his hand at the lost of her hand in his.

'_Sakura…' _He thought as he sighed as he gazed up the sky and he noticed it was gray…

.

.

.

.

Sakura ran as wanting to forget her memories… She bumped to a certain figure. And covered her eyes wanting to stop the falling tears.

She didn't even bother saying sorry. Right now she just didn't give a fuck about anything on what's happening to her or around her. She just wanted to get away from everything. Away from Sasuke. Away from the fact that he can't like her. Away from all the pain and sufferings she's enduring now. In short there's a part in her mind that she just wants to die to escape the cruel reality. Just die and forget everything.

For now Sakura reached her limit.

She sobbed.

The figure held her in an embrace rested his chin of her head.

"Shh.. It's alright… I'm here.." He said softly caging her.

Sakura didn't care but who ever this person is she thanked him for holding her.

"_It's alright I'm here.." Sasuke murmured blushing a little wanting Sakura to be alright he can't bare seeing her like this._

Sakura remembered Sasuke's same words as he held her in their last mission she cried more as she thought about Sasuke.

'_He can never like me… I'm weak, annoying and not his type… I just have to face the reality now..'_ Sakura thought as allot of thoughts consume her.

"Cherry blossom… Don't cry… ok? It really hurts me... To see you like this...Now...Shush.." The figure mumbled softly brushing a hand on her hair.

Sakura stopped crying, as she instantly knew the person and felt burden and slightly pushed him away not wanting to be a bother to him. She doesn't want him to think the same way as Sasuke thought of her annoying… Annoying, A bother, nuisance and weak…

"I-Itachi.." She whispered and fainted due to too much training and working herself to gain money.

"Shimatta.." Itachi cursed out as he felt droplets of rain on his shoulder and looked at Sakura worriedly and carried her gently bridal style and ran to find shelter immediately.

.

.

.

.

**How was it? Review and I'll continue it if no review I wont continue XD that's all tell me ur thoughts my readers XD keke! Thank u! and tell me did I improve on my writing? Or not? Tell meee! XD yeah and sasura is kinda an idiot or dumb or numb when it comes to love or mushy feelings he makes himself that he is not a prodigy when it comes to love im ma story unlike Itachi-chan! 3 LOL! Hahaha! Anywaysss review and I'll update yaw! Thank you !**

**HOHOHOHOHO!~ MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! and yeah don't forget to review got it?! hehe Jk but yeah guys review k? :) and yeah I'm hungry for all of your reviews IDK flame for all the fuck i care XD :) **

**wait for the next chapter! until then bye bye! for now...**

**3**

**/DONE/**


End file.
